1. Technical Field
The invention relates to electric storage batteries generally, and, more particularly, to a cover portion thereof having a recessed attachment feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to mount a component, such as an electronics module, in the engine compartment of an automotive vehicle. Conventionally, such components are attached using a separate bracket or the like. The separate bracket, however, generally increases the cost of the automotive vehicle and takes up space.
It is also known to provide an electric storage battery generally, and in particular one that includes an attachment hole for a terminal protector. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,076 issued to Poe discloses an electric storage battery that includes a case or housing the battery's active elements, wherein the case includes a base, a pair of opposing ends and a pair of opposing sides. Poe further discloses a battery cover secured to the case. Poe, however, does not disclose any features for mounting or securing components co the battery.
The other electric storage battery configuration referred to above includes a cylindrical recess adapted to receive a corresponding post of a so-called terminal protector for positioning and securing the terminal protector. Terminal protectors are known generally, as seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,125 issued to Davis. The cylindrical recesses, however, provide only a limited attachment mechanism, suitable only for the terminal protector for which it was designed. That is, the cylindrical recesses referred to above are not suitable, generally, for use in mounting other components that may be found in the engine compartment of an automotive vehicle. Moreover, even were the terminal protector referred to above not used, thus making the cylindrical recesses available for alternate mounting purposes, the basic cylindrical recesses are not very robust in terms of allowing components to be secured to the battery. Use of fasteners in these recesses may cause the recess wall to crack or split, compromising the seal established between the inside of the battery (e.g., electrolytes) and atmosphere.
According, there is a need to provide an electric storage battery that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the problems or shortcomings set forth above.